The Last Laugh
by LodaPeqcusia
Summary: The SmoshGames crew is in the middle of a zombie invasion. The Safe Zone will be Anthony and Kalel's house. But what if they are too late to save Kalel ? What if trouble comes along the way ? Zombies are not going to spare anyone... Who will get the last laugh ?


**The Last Laugh**

**Chapter 1**

**Why us?**

It was supposed to be a good year for SmoshGames. They just hit four million subscribers on their channel, they threw parties for each other's birthdays, they were going to celebrate Anthony and Kalel's wedding together. It was supposed to be their year...

"Oh man, another one I lose! I hate dancing games!" declared Ian with a pout. They were playing another round of Just Dance 2013. He sat on his chair, waiting for Wes to bring back the dress of shame for the punishment. He'd have to dance to Britney Spears' "I'm a slave for you" in a pink outfit, just like the singer did in her music video.

"Well, you are used to it by now, right? I mean you lost every dance game except one. By using magic I suppose," laughed Lasercorn.

"I know but damn it, I don't look good in pink!" replied Ian, crossing his arms.

"Guys, something is wrong in the streets," said Mari, looking at the window.

She was right. People ran away in fear, hid behind cars, screamed at the top of their lungs. Wes, with the pink top, wanted to go inside the building when he noticed that two people were following him. Hollow eyes, drool coming out of their mouths, slowlywalking. He turned around, a little too late. They jumped on him and pinned him down, biting his neck and his arm. Little pieces of flesh were torn apart from his body. The poor guy screamed in agony. It was over in a minute. Mari put her hand on her mouth and yelled. It was too much for her, she backed off and fell on the floor. Anthony put his arms on her shoulders, trying to reassure her.

"What? Is everything okay?"

She slowly raised her hand, pointing at the window. Anthony opened it and looked on the streets. When he saw Wes's corpse lying on the ground, it became real. He looked at the other guys, with fear in his eyes. "It's... Wes is... dead. He was killed by..."

"Zombies," Mari added, finally regaining her composure. "It's zombies. I don't know why they are here, or why they even exist. But they are real."

"Ah ah ah! Good one Anthony, I almost fell for it. And Mari, you should get an oscar, you are talented!" giggled Lasercorn before getting quiet. A scream was heard, followed by a few others. Everyone looked outside to see a group of people getting followed by zombies. At the same time, Wes rose off the ground and walked along the others. His face was now green and his eyes were turning red. The girl they were pursuing fell on the floor. It looked like she broke her ankle. The crew didn't want to watch this massacre and quickly closed the window. They were shocked. Because their friend just died. Because zombies are suddenly real and attacking the city. Because their dead friend was just revived. Anthony picked up his phone.

"What are you doing? Calling the cops?" asked Sohinki.

"No, I'm gonna check on Kalel. She is supposed to be at home right now, but you never know..." Anthony trailed off before dialing her number.

At Anthony's house, Kalel was on her couch, watching a movie with her two cats. She picked up her phone, her eyes still on the screen. She didn't want to miss a thing. "Yes? Oh it's you sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Are you okay? Are you safe? Your house is good?" stuttered Anthony, not knowing what to say to his fiancée.

"Calm down, we can do one question at the time you know!" joked Kalel before answering his questions. "So I'm okay, just watching Shawn of the Dead. I'm safe, with my two cute bodyguards around me. And our house is good, but I have to vacuum before any dust infiltrates our fortress! When will you fight with me, Knight Anthony?"

"Not right now unfortunately. Look honey, there is one thing you should know. It seems we have zombies walking around the streets we are in."

There was silence for a while before Kalel burst out laughing. "Oh my god you almost got me! I'm watching a zombie movie so you are telling me that you have zombies next to you. Nice."

"No, you don't understand. Wes was killed in front of us. Mari saw him. We couldn't do anything..." whispered Anthony, looking at his friends. "I want you to stay in our house, lock it. Close the windows too. Don't open your door, to anyone. Only us six, if you are sure we are human, okay?"

"Yes. I... Yes. Just, don't try to be a hero. I want you to come home safely. And I want everyone to come home too. I will wait for you all. Please be safe. I'll see you soon," mumbled Kalel, a little confused. This was real. She wanted to hang up, but before that, one more thing needed to be added. "Anthony, I love you..."

She hung up before Anthony replied back. He knew her thoughts, she wanted him to say it face to face, not on the phone. Ian was the first to break the silence. "So, now what are we doing?"

"I think we should all do the same, call our relatives. We are safe for now, in the building. We can call everyone we know and see if things are crazy someplace else." responded Lasercorn in a dark tone.

"And after that, Kalel will welcome us in our house, this will be our safe zone," added Anthony.

An hour later, everyone was done. Apart for an attack at Mrs Takahashi's house, everything was fine for their families. They looked outside a few times, searching Wes. But he was really gone. "We have to inform his family, too. Who's going to do it?" asked Mari.

"I'll do it. I know his mother well, I sometimes visited her," spoke Joven with a dry smile. He slowly walked past the door and entered the corridor. It was real, it was happening. Everything was happening so fast.

"So, after Joven's phonecall, we are going to need weapons. And to stay in two cars. Joven, Sohinki and Lasercorn in one, Mari, Ian and myself in the other," ordered Anthony, taking a stand. He was the leader here and everyone in the room agreed with that. They all nodded at his declarations. Mari was about to say something when Joven's scream could be heard.

"Zombie! There's a zombie in here! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

**Author's note :** Hello and welcome to this SmoshGames fanfic! Well Kalel will have a big part in this story too but anyway, for now, it's just SmoshGames. So, I'm doing this fanfic because, honestly, I'm sick of all the perverted fanfics about them 6. I seriously think they need one where they can be badass and not having a huge orgy. So in this fanfic, like in real life, every one of them have a girlfriend/boyfriend except Sohinki who is the only single I think. I will try to deliver the best SmoshGames fanfic about zombies for you guys! Sadly, I'm a poor French boy, so my mistakes are corrected by the amazing Arii-hime! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time for Chapter Two! Bisous les chouchounous!


End file.
